Boarding school rocks!
by Xx-Akira-Koi-xX
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima were just sent to a new boarding school where they meet new friends.  Amu refuses to see that she loves the school playboy Tsukiyomi Ikuto but will she eventually follow her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Yo. I'm Hinamori Amu and I am 17 years hair color is bright pink and I have honey golden eyes. And get this! My parents just sent me off to a prestigious boarding school. The only good thing about this is that my best friend, Mashiro Rima, is coming with me. She has bright golden curls and basically the same color eyes as me.

"O~i! Wake up lazy. We're here!" I felt something smack my head and my eyes instantly snapped open.

"What? HUH? Where?" I looked around the room until I met Rima's blank stare

"We're at the boarding school. I-D-I-O-T" I rolled my eyes at her remark and scoffed

"Whatever. I fell asleep ok? Besides it's not like I want to be here anyway."

"I know! I know!" She yelled back "None of us want to be here!"

I sighed "Anyway…let's go and get our schedules and dorms." I stepped out of the car and waited for Rima to get out too. Once she got out we walked into the main lobby of the giant building that would soon be their new temporary home. Rima and I walked up t the counter.

"Hello." Rima began "My name is Mashiro Rima and this is my friend Hinamori Amu. Could you please give us our schedules and dorm rooms?" She asked.

"O-of course!" The young Red head behind the counter said taken aback by how polite she was compared to everyone else she had dealt with. I saw her name tag and it read Kathy. So 'Kathy' printed out a few papers and handed them to us "You two are actually dorming with each other! Aren't you two lucky. Your dorm is number 345, please have a nice day." Rima smiled and gave me my schedule. "Thanks." I muttered.

"Well let's get settled in our new dorms." Rima said.

We made our way to our dorm and found out that two other people already dormed there too. And they happened to be males. Who knew that the dorms here were mixed?

Two men stepped out of one of the rooms surprised to see us.

"uhm….hello?" The taller one asked. He had Dark blue hair with dark violet eyes that anyone could easily get lost in.

" OH! Ikuto these two must be our new room mates!" The other said. He had long plumb hair and golden yellow eyes. (A/N Is it just me or does every seem to have golden eyes?)

"Yo. Hinamori Amu." I blankly stated. The tall one….Ikuto I think it was… raised an eyebrow at me

"Yo do realize you are talking to two of the hottest guys in ths school right?"

OK THAT'S IT! I just met him and already I hate him.

"No. And FRANKLY I don't care for that." Scoffed.

"Oi! Amu, I know you may hate this guy already but come on! We have to room with these two. Why not make friends now?"

"Yeah _Amu _Be nice." Ikuto repeated.

I groaned and headed off into the room Rima and I would share. I unpacked my things onto my side and sighed. '_oh god. This year is gonna be worse than I thought.'_


	2. Chapter 2

-disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara-

**OH BTW THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. Not many but I am still glad. Thankies.**

~Recap~

"Yeah _Amu _Be nice." Ikuto repeated.

I groaned and headed off into the room Rima and I would share. I unpacked my things onto my side and sighed. '_oh god. This year is gonna be worse than I thought.'_

_~End -o-recap~_

Rima walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey, come on. Let just go introduce ourselves first kay?"

I sighed and nodded. I walked into the main room and stopped in front of both boys with Rima by my side.

"Well since Rima convinced me to introduce myself, I am Hinamori Amu and I DO NOT take crap from anyone. Just to warn you."I sighed again (A/N: she seems to be doing that a lot lately) "BUT….if you get to know me well enough…I CAN be nice….OCCASIONALLY!" I looked away not wanting my nicer side to be show to Ikuto.

"Well I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. One of the hottest boys in school"

"Yeah and self centered" I muttered under my breath.

The boy with long purple hair chuckled "My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Pleased to meet you."

I smiled at him "Well I'm glad atleast one of you are polite. You must be one of the populars too am I right?"

"E-Eh? D-Do I look like it?" He asked

"Well you ARE nice and…a bit handsome so I kinda guessed."

"Oh…well thank you. And you did guess right. I Am considered as 'One of the populars'."

"Mashiro Rima" She finally said.

"Wow I forgot you were here" I joked

"SHUT UP!" She snapped back

I giggled and smiled at her causing her expression to soften

"You two are close." Ikuto spoke again.

"Yes. We are. And?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Your jut lucky to have someone like that."

That set me off. People ,or mostly populars, need learns how to appreciate what you already have. "oh don't act like you dont! I can already tell you and Nagi are close. Appreciate the friends you do have! God this is why I hate the populars." He looked astonished and I stomped off to my room.

"Amu!" Rima called and chased after me. I flopped down on the bed and sighed. "Ahhh man. I haaaaaate dorms" I exclaimed.

Rima sat down next to me and sighed "I hate dorms too. And you were right about the appreciating friends thing but I think you were too harsh. You should go and apologize. You could have hurt him."

"I wasn't harsh. BESIDES the truth is harsh."

"So you either admit it was harsh, or that you weren't telling the truth." Rima retorted.

"Ah What? Wait? AHH NEVERMIND!"

"Go apologize."

"No."

"NOW"

"O-Okay fine…."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door to Ikuto.

"She wanted to apologize to you."

"WHAT?"I snapped

"APOLOGIZE NOW."

"Fine. I-I'm sorry….Tsukiyomi-san."

"Ikuto." He suddenly said

"Huh?" I asked.

"Call me Ikuto."

"Uhm….alright…Ikuto."

He smirked and I looked away. "That was quick. I never expected you to call me by my first name so easily." He teased

"Well we ARE dorming together so I think it would just be easier. Besides your last name is too long." I replied casually

"Ok whatever you say _Amu_" he turned to walk away

"WAIT" I said suddenly "we should compare our schedules though….." We all simultaneously pulled out ours and found out that we have all the same classes together. "Was this like…set up or something?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Not that I know of..." Nagihiko responded.

"Well since it's a Sunday what should we do for the rest of the day?" Ikuto and Rima asked. They both glared at each other.

"I want ice cream." I Suddenly blurted out. Everyone stared at me and giggled as I blushed.

"Fine. Let's get ice-cream." Rima grabbed my hand and walked out the door, The other two followed us.

As we walked outside people began squealing and screaming 'OMG LOOK IT'S IKUTO-KUN~ WHAT I HE DOING WITH THOSE TWO GIRLS?'

I took lead and walked to the ice-cream cart on campus dragging Rima with me.

"One strawberry cone and one vanilla."

Ikuto walked up behind us"Plus two chocolate." He added. "Im paying by the way."

"I can pay for my own sweets." I retorted.

"Yeah yeah, oh well."

The vendor handed us our ice cream and I licked the strawberry swirl.

As I was enjoying my creamy delicious treat Ikuto licked the other side .

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! THAT WAS MY ICE CREAM!" I screamed.

"Hmm…I've never had strawberry before but it tastes good."

"Yeah thanks but NEVER DO THAT AGAIN."

Just to be even I licked the side of his chocolate cone

"Ha! Now we're even!" Fan girls around us began to get jealous of me and an angry aura surrounded them.

I turned my back and stomped off back to my dorm wanting to get away from the jealous mob of people that would soon be coming after me.

I plopped onto the couch and finished my ice-cream. Rima was the first in, after me, then it was Nagi, and Ikuto. Of course there were screaming fan-girls in the background though. I stretched out on the couch and sighed contently

"Sucks to be you Ikuto. Fan-Girls are waaaaay too annoying."

"They are." He began "But I think I could learn to love them if you were one of them~"

"Pervert." I shot back. "Well anyway I'm tired. Not enough sleep. G'night." I said and lazily walked off to my room hoping to catch some Z's

" Sleep well Amu!" Nagihiko called.

"Yeah you too." I responded

" Im coming with you." Rima said clutching my hand.

"Good night _Amu. _you'll dream about me tonight won't you?" Ikuto asked with a fake pout.

"Not even in YOUR dreams buddy." And with that I slammed my door and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them. I love reviews. Constructive criticism is nice too. Sorry if this sucks but hey, I'm trying. AGAIN thankies for the reviews~**

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO PEACH-PIT though I wish I owned. T^T-**

(OBVSLY AMUS POV :D)

I woke up to Rima hovering over my face screaming.

"AHH IM UP ,IM UP!" I screamed back

"Damn you're lazy! We're gonna be late for our first day of class if you don't get your last ass out of bed!"

"SHIIIIIT!"

"Hey! No foul language!" Nagi interrupted.

"SHUT IT PRETTY-BOY!" Rima snapped back for me.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I had finally got dressed while Rima and Nagi were fighting so not I just dashed out the door with Rima following close by.

"NAGI!"I yelled while dashing down the hallway at full speed.

"Yes?"

"You have to take lead! I have no clue where I'm going!"

"Fine~" he complained.

After Nagihiko took lead we easily made our way to our first class. We burst through the door suprising all of the students and the teacher.

"Sorry we were late. I Had to show our new students the way." Nagi apologized.

"Sorry!" Rima and I stated simultaneously

"It's fine, really! But tomorrow please try to make it." Our teacher, Mrs. Nikaido said **(A/N: 'Member? Sanjou-san and Nikaido got married :D D'awwwww)** "Well" Her attention was turned to the class "Let us introduce our new classmates, shall we?"

I stepped forward first "Yo, My name is Hinamori Amu. Pleased to meet 'cha" I said while bowing.

There were only a few murmurs of things like_ " She's kinda hot….but really cool and calm. She probably has a boyfriend or somethingalready"_

WELL THAT WAS A FIRST! That was the first time a class hasn't called me "Cool and Spicy"

I smirked "I think I like this class" I whispered to Rima. She just smiled at me and nodded.

"Hello. My mane is Mashiro Rima. Hinamori Amu's best friend~ It is wonderful to meet you all!" People thought she was cute and stuff, mostly cause she is. BUT they are most defiantly not aware of her devil side. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"All right then. Hinamori –san you can sit next to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko can you please raise your hand?" A girl who looked like the spitting image of Nagi raised her hand with a gentle smile.

" _Gotta be twins."_ I thought. I smiled back and walked over to the seat next to her. I gently sat down and glanced at Ikuto and Nagihiko who were sitting next to each other. They were talking about something sports related. Go fig.

I turned back to Nadeshiko and asked "Hey are you and Nagi twins Nadeshiko-san?"

"Actually no."

"EHH? Really?"

She just nodded in reply, silently mentioning for us to be quiet as the teacher began to speak again.

"And Mashiro-san you can sit next to….Kairi! Please raise your hand." Mrs. Sanjou said

A green haired kid with blue eyes raised his hand. He wouldn't even take his face out of the book he was reading to see who was sitting next to him!_' Must be a total book worm' _I thought once again **(A/N: NOT THAT THEY'RE BAD OR ANYTHING! I am a bookworm myself at times :3)**

"Now on with class" Mrs. Sanjou spoke up. Not that I really paid any attention. I was in my own little world thinking. My thoughts wandering everywhere. I cannot believe I got along with both guys so quickly. ( Ikuto and Nagi) I just met them and already they're buying me ice-cream. Either they were really nice, or total playboys.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

There went the bell, signaling that first period was over.

We walked to our next period class. I spaced out during that too. INFACT I spaced out in every one of my classes.

_-YAAAAAY TIME SKIIIIP-_

As I walked into my dorm I sighed.

"Amu-chan what's wrong?" Nagi asked

"Yeah Amu, you've been spaced out all day!" Rima exclaimed.

I giggled. "Nothing really! It's just that…I mean it's so boring! This is my first day here and I'm already bored out of my mind!"

Nagihiko chuckled. " How about we go wander campus?"

"FIIIIIINE" I sighed "BUT! Your buying me ice-cream!"

"I'm coming." Ikuto suddenly popped out of nowhere scaring the hell out of me I jumped back and screamed

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU SCARED ME!"

Ikuto laughed "Sorry, sorry, "

I pouted "Okay now YOU are buying the ice-cream"

"Fine" He sighed. "Hey while we're out we should go watch a movie!"

"SURE!" We all agreed.

**Ehehe, short chappie. I just wanted to cut out the whole ice-cream and movie part cause I think that would make this chapter a bit TOO LONG! I mean it would probably end up with like 4000 words and I do not think that would be all too good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALOHA . Early on I am going to say this: REVIEW OR I WILL STOP! REVIEW! NOW! NOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Please? I appreciate them lots. I don't care if it's a simple "Oh its 'okay'" JUST REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters. All rights go to peach-pit**

_~Recap~_

_I pouted "Okay now YOU are buying the ice-cream"_

"_Fine" He sighed. "Hey while we're out we should go watch a movie!"_

"_SURE!" We all agreed._

_~end~_

-AGAIN Amu pov obvsly-

I went into my room to change before we went out (I like to look nice when I go out) **(A/N: PSSSHHHHH who cares? I don't) **I grabbed a dark denim skirt that stopped a little before my knees, a black shirt with pink and purple stripes, and my black boots. After that I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and walked out. "Well I'm ready to go."

"You change rather fast for a girl." Ikuto commented.

"Sexist pig" Rima muttered under her breath.

I sighed "Obviously I am not indecisive like other girls."

"Whatever, let's just go." Ikuto said dragging Nagi and me out of the house. Rima scurried to catch up.

"JERK!" She spat. Ikuto just shrugged.

"So ice-cream or movies first?" He asked

"Ice-cream! Duh!" I retorted "It's still daylight so we eat the ice-cream first waiting for it to get dark. THEN we see a movie!"

"Very logical" Nagi replied "I like it."

"Fine." Rima said.

"Same as last time guys?" Ikuto asked. We all nodded as Ikuto went off to get our ice-creams.

He came back about a minute later and we all sat down at a bench licking the delicious dairy treat. But of course, in a few short seconds, we were surrounded by screaming, squealing, fangirls! (Why is it that we can't be in peace while eating ice-cream? ICE-CREAM I THE ULTIMATE PEACE MAKER! D:) Ikuto slowly got up and winked at the girl causing them to faint. So we took this chance as our getaway and ran towards our cars.

"Whose car are we talking anyway?" I asked as we reached the clump of vehicles.

"Mine. It's the best." Ikuto stated, holding his nose up high.

"Fiiiiiiiine" We grumbled

Everyone climbed into the car, Ikuto and Nagi in the front while me and Rima were in the back.

-A bit of a time skip-

As we pulled into the drive way all of us were thinking the same thing: What movie to watch

"I say we should see twilight." Rima stated.

"NOOOOOOO" Me and Ikuto screamed back

"NEVER EVER FOR NEVER EVER NEVER!" I began to freak out **(A/N: Sorry twilight fans. I hate it. :/)**

"Sorcerer's apprentice?" Suggested Nagi.

"Gaaaaaaaaay" we replied in a monotone voice.

We all waited for a while pondering what to watch.

"Ah fuck it. Let's just go see TRON: Legacy."

Everyone shrugged and sighed. "Fine."

Rima and I went to pay for the snacks while Nagi and Ikuto paid for out tickets. Then we both met up and headed to our theater number. We picked the seats all the way in the back and Ikuto and I put out feet up on the seats in front of us.

(Seating: Amu,,Rima.)

A few boys came up and sat next to me since there were still some open seats. The one who was sitting directly next to me put a hand on my thigh and I quickly slapped it away.

"Idiot! Do NOT touch me you slimy bastard!" Ikuto put a protective arm around me and smirked at them

The men just scoffed and left to another seat. I looked at Ikuto and smiled "Thank you Ikuto."

He just nodded and looked away. A little while into the movie I noticed Ikuto still hadn't removed his arm from around my shoulders. Obviously he was hitting on me. I giggled and snuggled into his arm. I could just feel his smile _' How the hell did we get this close though?'_ I asked myself. _'M-Maybe it's just a spur of the moment thing. YEAH! THAT'S IT! AHAHAHAHA I mean I-It's not like I L-L-L-love Ikuto or something. HHAHAHAHAHA y-yeah right!'_

Then I heard snapping, like a camera. I turned to see Rima and Nagi snapping pictures of us with their phones.

"RIMA!" I hissed in a low toe "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER POST THESE I WILL MURDER YOU. I AM NOT FUCKING KIDDING!" Rima snickered and Nagi was the only one who swore not to.

One of the people in front of us shushed me and I fell back into my seat. Ikuto was smirking the whole time.

"You know that if that picture gets out you will be mauled by my fangirls right?" Ikuto whispered into my ear making my face go red.

"I-I know that!" I hissed

"Yeah but wouldn't it be worth it? You would be known as my girlfriend for a day." He replied biting my ear

I growled at him and retorted "Who would ever want to go out with you? Perverted Idiot!"

"A lot of people would. You'd be surprised strawberry."

"Pshhhh well I am not one of those desperate sluts who would. And DoNot call me strawberry." I spat back

Ikuto nuzzled his face into my hair and sniffed. "But you smell like strawberries and your hair is the color of a strawberry."

"I can prove you wrong right there. The color of strawberries is red unlike my hair which is pink! HA!"

I hadn't realized how much time has passed since the movie just ended and people began piling out of the theater. All four of us got up and single filed out of the door of the theater.

I was really tired and I fell asleep on the way home in the car. So Ikuto had to wake me up once we got home. I mumbled something and just feel back asleep so Ikuto picked me up and carried me all the way to our dorm. Of course all of his fangirls were jealous but I just ignored since I was half asleep. He put me on my bed and pulled the covers over. Rima 'AWWWWWWWW'd at us and once again snapped a picture. But AGAIN I didn't really care. So Rima just climbed into bed with me and soon enough we both fell into a deep sleep.

**How'd ya like it? I put some Amuto in it :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE REVIEW? **

WELL?


	5. Chapter 5

**HALLO AGAIN AND THAAAANK YA FOR THE REVIEWS! But I still craaave more! I have a rare disease! I don't know what it's called (mostly because I couldn't really make up a name) but it makes me crave REVIEWS! I NEEEED MORE! LIKE HOW A CARNIVORE NEEDS MEAT! GIVE ME REVIEWS!**

___recap~_

_I was really tired and I fell asleep on the way home in the car. So Ikuto had to wake me up once we got home. I mumbled something and just feel back asleep so Ikuto picked me up and carried me all the way to our dorm. Of course all of his fan girls were jealous but I just ignored since I was half asleep. He put me on my bed and pulled the covers over. Rima 'AWWWWWWWW'd at us and once again snapped a picture. But AGAIN I didn't really care. So Rima just climbed into bed with me and soon enough we both fell into a deep sleep_

_~end of recap~_

I woke up that morning feeling alive and fully rested. The only thing that was unusual was that Rima isn't anywhere to be seen. A thought passed through my brain as I sat up straight _' OH SHIT! WE HAVE SCHOOL! D-DID I ALREADY MISS IT? AND WHY DIDN'T RIMA WAKE ME UP? OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIIIIIT' _

I ran out of the room like I was on fire only to see everyone around the table eating breakfast.

"Oh you're up early. I guess it was because you fell asleep early~ And Ikuto here had to CARRY you back to the dorm" she teased

My face got cherry red "Y-You did? AHH OHMYGOD W-WHAT IF PEOPLE SAW US?"

He just shrugged "A lot of people did Amu." Stated Rima.

I began to freak out. But I noticed something. Rima and Nagihiko were sitting next to each other,

"When did you two get so friendly?" I asked them. Rima blushed and Nagi grinned

"Dunno..." He said

"Shut it girly-boy! We Are NOT friendly AMU!" I just giggled at Rima's reaction. Obviously something was going on.

"Well _Amu_ are you going to get dressed for school?" Eying me up and down. I sighed and ran back into my room slipping on my uniform. I walked out a few minutes late with my hair up in a simple ponytail, but what I saw caught my eye. Rima and Nagi were HOLDING HANDS in secret so of course I snapped a picture of it to get revenge. They swiftly turned around and their hands broke apart.

"I knew something was up~" I teased

"SHUT UP AMU!" Rima screeched. Ikuto came out snickering

"Come on now Amu, let's give them some alone time and get to class" Ikuto said putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me out the door. "H-HEY LET GO OF ME!" I yelped

"You didn't seem to mind it last night at the movies _Amu_" he retorted

"T-that was like a thanks idiot!"

"Well 'm still not letting go." He replied stubbornlyI sighed giving up and he knew it. _'Well this is kinda nice though…I-It's kinda like we're a couple…but wait nonononoo I can't think about this. He's a playboy and even if he wanted to date me he would probably jut cheat. But…I still feel that way about him….it's amazing how in just a couple days you can fall in love with a jerk and not even know. Oh well. It's best to keep this hidden. Hinamori Amu NEVER makes the first move in a relationship.'_

Ikuto and I reached the class and took our seats. We were still a bit early so not many people were there yet, but the few people that were there began bombarding me with questions about last night.

"Are you going out with Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" One of them asked

"No." I replied with a blank, bored face.

"Then how can you explain last night?" The other asked.

"I passed out and he took me to our dorm." I put it simply. It was true I just left out the beginning.

"AW MAN! I wanted some good action here." The last complained. I shrugged and waved them all off. After that whole charade Ikuto came and sat next to me.

"What was that all about?" He asked

"They wanted to know if we were dating and wanted me to explain lastnight."

"What did you say?"

"Nope."

"Awwww but _Amu_"

"Sorry but I don't date people who don't feel the same way as me."

'_SHIT DID I JUST ADMIT MY FEELINGS TO HIM? FUUUUUUCK I hope he didn't notice!' _I thought frantically. My face clearly showed embarrassment and shock while his was filled with shock and amusement.

"Did Amu just confess to me?" He asked teasingly

"Shut it Ikuto." I mumbled under my breath loud enough for him to hear. He hugged me and smirked.

"I guess we're dating then." he said

"WHAT? I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" I screeched accidentally drawing attention to us.

"Well you did just accidentally admit to liking me and well I'm going to start dating you."

"No. you don't feel the same way as me."

"So? I'm offering to date you because you like me. Take the offer."

"Not unless you like me back."

"Your gonna make me say it aren't you."

"What?"

"Amu…" He took a deep breath "I….The famous play boy Tsukiyomi Ikuto…am in love with you, Hinamori Amu." He said

My mouth hung open so of course he took the chance and kissed me.

**DONE! MUAHAHAHA rimahiko and amuto. I got someone telling me I should add rimahiko so there ya go. Hope ya likes it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know the last chapter was way confusing right? That is why this chapter is going to be in Ikuto's POV and he will be explaining everything. Kay? GOOD! And do I really have to explain the Rimahiko? I mean it was so obvious from the start they digs eachother! (not really)**

Ikuto's P.O.V

Okay. I bet you all never saw that coming right? I mean me. THE Tsyukiyomi Ikuto just said he loved Hinamori Amu. Confusing right? Yeah, which is why I am taking my time to explain to you HOW it happened. Enjoy my remenicsing.

_From the very start this Hinamori Amu girl was amusing. She had Pink hair and lovely Honey Golden eyes anyone could stare at and forget what they were doing. She didn't even fan-girl over me so that was also a good point about her. Plus she wasn't afraid of me either like some of the guys here. Amu really is Different. The first time we went to get icecream together I licked her ice cream and she didn't even squeal! I mean .FUCK? SHE LICKED __MY__ ICE CREAM BACK! Who knew she was so brave?_

_I watched her during the time we spent together and the movie date between all of us just made me more attracted to her. When those idiots tried to hit on her she slapped them (I love a girl who can take care of herself) and I put an arm around her shoulder. The men left and she SNUGGLED INTO MY ARM! I swear I thought it was a dream. She later called it a thankyou, AS IF! Sometime during the car ride she fell asleep and wouldn't wake p though I could tell she was half asleep. So I wound up picking her up and carrying her through the hallways and into the dorm. Her sleeping face was really cute, she was like an angel or something. Her features were calm and relaxed and although she didn't notice, she snuggled into my arms. I set her down on her and Rima's bed and tucked her in, wich was when I could tell that she finally fell into a deep sleep. Of course Rima shot pictures of us the whole time. That as how I fell in love with the "lovely" Hinamori Amu._

Yupp. That's how I fell in love…..pretty stupid right? Well I don't thin so. She's cute and she tries to act Cool 'n' spicy but I can always see through it so it just makes her even more adorable.

**WELL THERE! My fans you got what you wanted. AN EXPLINATION!**

**NOW IT IS TIME FOR NAGI'S EXPLINATION (although there is NOT going to be much)**

Nagi's P.O.V

Now it's my turn to explain. I really don't know how it happened. I mean she just peaked my intrest. She always acted so stubborn but I could see right trough her. I guess I was also a little jealous of Amu. She was so close to Rima that she shows her true self to her. I want to be someone like that for Rima. That's when it started. I began to hang out around Rima more often without the other noticing. Like in the movie theater we barely even payed attention. We kept talking quietly and eventually I declared my love that night. I told her this: _"look Rima. I have a confession. I want to be someone who you can talk to and trust…like Amu. truthfully I am jealous of her. I mean you are always with you and…and.. guess what im saying is that I want to be you boyfriend."_

Of course she said yes. And that is where we end up now.

**DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohmygoodness I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My brain has been absolutely blank. Plus the fact that I got into a reeeaaalllyyy good book series call: **** THE HOUSE OF NIGHT**** series. IT IS AMAZING! The first book is called marked so check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUG CHARA if I did Tadagay would be dead and Amu would be all like :WOOHOO HE'S FINALLY DEAD!: Anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

_~recap~_

"_Your gonna make me say it aren't you."_

"_What?"_

"_Amu…" He took a deep breath "I….The famous play boy Tsukiyomi Ikuto…am in love with you, Hinamori Amu." He said_

_My mouth hung open so of course he took the chance and kissed me._

_~recap~_

I was utterly shocked! I could not believe it. Ikuto just told me he loved me and is, at this moment, kissing me! Everyone who was in the class room started to squeal and take pictures as ikuto slipped his tongue into my open mouth. I finally realized that I couldn't breathe and I guess Ikuto couldn't either since he pulled back. My eyes were wide but after he pulled away my mouth quickly shut. The blood was rising to my face fast and the people began bombarding me with questions yet again.

Thankfully Ikuto took over .

"So you two are dating! Amu why did you lie?" The first one asked

"Well we weren't when you asked. As you left, I came and then she accidentally confessed and I happened to like her too. So NOW we are dating right Amu?" Ikuto answered.

Just stood there still dazed in my thoughts

"I guess that's a yes"

I was of course still in my thoughts. _' Ikuto…..loves ME? WHAT? WHHAAAATTTT? Okay if he is trying to like…freak me out or something, ITS WORKING! D-Does h mean it? Or is he just using me somehow? Well I mean im not all that popular this time. People aren't calling me Cool'nSpicy so it can't be for popularity. THIS WHOLE THING COULDN'T BE FOR POPULARITY. If anything it's going to bring his popularity down since he's only popular for his looks and being a playboy. So…d-does he really love me?_

As I was lost in my thoughts Ikuto answered everyone's questions. I came back to reality when Ikuto waved a hand in front of m face.

"IKUTO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME?" I screeched

"I told you. I love you." He answered

"….Do you really mean it?"

"Yes. Do YOU love ME though?"

"….M-Maybe…"

"-gasp- I Cannot Believe THE Hinamori Amu just said that she likes me."

I began to blush "Shut up Ikuto!"

"Awwww Is Amu-koi blushing?"

The teacher came in and every moved to their original seats. Nadeshiko sat down next to me

"Amu is it true? Your dating Tsukiyomi-san? He NEVER dates anyone!"

I nodded shyly. "Amazing" she whispered "Absolutly Amazing."

**AHH SORRY I CUT THIS ONE SHORT! I WROTE THI REAAALLLYY EARLY IN THE MORNING! LIKE 9:00! (yes that is rrrrrlllyyyy early to me.) Sorry about the not updating thing. Well bye~ and I hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE SORRY IT'S SHORT**


	8. Chapter 8

…**Ya know what? FUCK YOU WRITERS BLOCK! (for those of you who want to skip my apologies and ranting you might want to skip down to the ITALICS~) kay. So for those of you who want apologies here we go: I AM SOOO SORRY. I am fucking lazy I know. I just got really sick and I have to get my lazy ass up and write this. I have been ignoring all of you and I have been posting lame ass chapters BUT I am going to attempt to fight this cursed writrs block and try to Make this chapter good. I will use all of the inspiration I have and forgive me if this might take a while. I am going to try to make this a long chapter so you guys wont stay pissed and my laziness. ;^; again I am soooo sorry. I will squeeze out every last drop of inspiration I have for this special chapter. (NO ITS NOT RLY SPECIAL IM JUST TRYING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU BY TRYING TO MAKE IT LONG)**

___recap~_

_I began to blush "Shut up Ikuto!"_

"_Awwww Is Amu-koi blushing?"_

_The teacher came in and every moved to their original seats. Nadeshiko sat down next to me_

"_Amu is it true? You're dating Tsukiyomi-san? He NEVER dates anyone!"_

_I nodded shyly. "Amazing" she whispered "Absolutely Amazing."_

_~recap~_

After a long day of classmates harassing me I went back to my dorm with Ikuto , Nagi, and Rima but this time I brought Nadeshiko with me. We all piled into my room and took our places in a circle on my bed.

"So Amu it is true~" Rima teased "I knew ya had something, or atleast he had something for you but never realized it would progress this far so soon. Damn what happened to waiting for love?"

"Like you're one to speak! Ive seen you with Nagi!" I retorted

"Well." Nadeshiko stepped in " I'm just happy for both of you!"

(With Ikuto obvsly in his POV)

"Nice score dude. Amu is pretty cool. She's hot and has a great personality." Nagihiko said to me. Suddenly he gave m a death glare "I swear to god if you treat her like just another girl that you can throw away I will personally get Rima's Squat Team to rip you to shreds. Of course with my help." He said with an evil glint in his eyes. It made me shudder

"Believe me I WONT be cheating on her or treating her like a piece of trash. I couldn't bear to hurt her. Unlike everyone else I have dated…she's just so…innocent. She's wonderfull and sweet and I know it's so cliché but she's basically an angel. I would go off to explain her to you but…that just makes me seem a bit obesive and stalkerish….." (A/N: -sweatdrop- yupp)

"A bit?" Nagi asked

"Okay…A LOT! But I won't waste her."

"Good. Remember the consequences. And if you do decide you don't love her then make it easy and don't be all that blunt kay?"

(WITH AMU AGAIN :D)

I sweat dropped at Rima's quarrel with Nadeshiko.

"I DON'T LIKE GIRLY BOY!" Rima stated (More like screamed!)

"Then why does Amu have a picture of you two holding hands?" Retorted Nadeshiko.

"DO NOT BRING ME INTO THIS!" I yelled getting up and leaving the room. The whole argument started about who was her most recent best friend. I tried to interrupt saying that it would be Rima no matter what but Nadeshiko stopped me. I grabbed my ipod and flopped on the couch next to the boys. They glanced at me and shrugged it off. DREAM FIGHTER by PERFUME (A/N: DO NOT OWN!) came on and I began to hum the tune. Soon enough arms snaked around my waist and a head rested in my shoulder. I sighed. I mean I guess I should atleast try to get used to this since I am officially his girlfriend.

Another thought interrupted my others: Jealous fangirls. I shuddered at the thought. There weren't as many as I expected but still. Most of the girls were glad he finally found someone since that meant they could date boys without them getting jealous of their swooning over Ikuto. But there was one little group of girls that stayed "faithful" to Ikuto and Saaya Yamabuki lead that group. She was basically the school bitch but some guys still fawned her.

"Hey. You seem spaced out" Ikuto said poking at my cheeks making all of my thought quickly disappear.

"Ah sorry." I said snapping out of it. "I was kinda worried about that one little group of fangirls. That little Slut leader is completely and totally obsessed with you and would probably do anything to get you wich includes in some way either harming me or humiliating me. Im not really afraid but im worried about you."

"Me?" Ikuto asked in disbelief "Why me?"

"It could possibly bring your popularity down. People would think you were dating a complete idiotic nerd!" I exclaimed

"Well then you would be my idiotic nerd" He replied back. I was utterly shocked. Is he really willing to put his popularity on the line for me? My cheeks flushed a bright red. I was speechless and as if Ikuto was reading my thoughts he said "I would risk anything for you Amu. I love you." If possible, my face got even redder. When he said that it was like he really tried to get me to belive it. I was skeptical but…maybe…just maybe…I would be able to love him without a care. And with that he placed his lips on mine. His kiss wasn't forceful or rough, but tender and sweet. As if he felt that if he kissed me any harder and I would crush under the weight. He held me as if I were his prized possession. (A/N:WELL YO ARE DURR) and I loved every second of it.

(HEY DID ANYONE NOTICE NAGI IS STILL THERE?)

**Well Shit. It isn't long at all. But I did put cute AMUTO fluffyness in it. Fluffy like cotton candy. :D I tried to make it up to my readers and I got this. Whad'ya think? It short but III like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**AHHHHH D: I was on a different computer typing up my story and it was all good and shit and then BAM! It turned off and I didn't get to save it. AHHHHHRRRGGGG ITS ALL LOST NOW AND THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA SUCK….maybe. STILL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW. CAUSE YOU. ARE. AWESOME! I love you guys. Your so nice ad caring and I am super greatfull for the reviews. Kay now so I don't bother you more lets get on with the story.**

_**~recap~**_

_And with that he placed his lips on mine. His kiss wasn't forceful or rough, but tender and sweet. As if he felt that if he kissed me any harder and I would crush under the weight. He held me as if I were his prized possession. and I loved every second of it._

_~end~_

As Ikuto was kissing we heard a grunting noise from behind us.

"AHEM!" Nagi spoke up Ikuto pulled away much to my distain, though would never admit it.

"Yessss~?" Ikuto asked cuddling me in his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder and nuzzled his face into my neck and hair making me shudder as he smirked in delight

"Could you not do that in front of me?" He asked

"S-Sorry Nagi!" I apologized

"There is nothing to apologize for _Amu…_Nagihiko is ust jealous that he cant make out with Rima like I can with you~" He purred into my ear. Blush rose on both Nagi face and mine.

Just then Nadeshiko bursted through the door of my room and stompd out of the dorm room screaming "RIMA I SWEAR YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE AMU-CHAN'S FREND!" Rima followed shortly after shrugging.

"I may not be fit for the role but I play it ayway."

I stared at her and she shrugged "What? I just told her that she looked like pretty boy over there and that she'll never get a boy if she keeps acing like a lesbian…."

"RIMA!" I yelled

She looked at me with sad eyes "Did I do something wrong Amu? I-I'm sorry…"

"Rima…just don't do it again okay?" I pleaded

She tackled me into a hug "Heheheh Thanks Amu." She said smirking

"Rima-chan why can't you b like that around me?" Nagi asked. Rima blushed furiously

"Sh-shut up girly boy…." She said softly I noticed the softness in hr voice andi shoved her into our room with Nagi. I baracaded the door and yelled " YOU DON'T COME OUT FOR 30 MINUTES!"

"What why?" She asked through the locked door

"Because its obvious you like him and he likes you and you two never get tome alone with each other so that's that!" I replied.

Ikuto grabbed my arm and winked "That also gives US time alone together~" he purred

I giggled "Yeah yeah okay just don't go past rated pg 13 on me." I said

"No promises _Amu~_" I sighed as we exited the dorm .

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A movie I guess…." He replied.

"Alright." And we headed off to the movies

(Rima POV for once)

I CANT BELIEVE IT! Amu locked me in our room with NAGIHIKO! OHMYGOD!

"Uh…R-Rima?" He asked

I spun around to face him. My face was red "Y-Yeah? What do you want?"

"Rima…I know I already said it but…."

I knew what was coming. He said it once before at the movies. I never replied but…..i know I love him. But im scared. I don't want to be hurt r betrayed.

"Rima….I love you. "

I began tearing up "I…I know….I…I do love you but im…..Im really scared. I've never taken the chance before" H got up and wraped his arms around my slender waist.

"I know your scared…but if your willing to take the chance im right here." He tilted my head up slight and began to lean in "If you want me to stop just say so" His sweet breath on my skin made me shiver. I didn't pull away and I didn't say anything. His lips met mine and I began to melt. He held m gently and kissed me passionately. After a fw seconds I couldn't help but kiss back. We ended the kiss after a minute and he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

Amu didn't come back for atleast 2 hours but I didn't really mind.

When they cam back they unlocked the door and removed everything in the way and let us out. Nagi and I walked out holding hand even though we saw the smirks on both of their faces.

**AWWWW SUPER CUTE RIGHT? I gave you all some Rimahiko fluffyness. I felt bad for Nagi having to sit there and watch Amu and Ikuto's make out session.**

**HMMMMMM I wonder what those two did at the movies? REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE MOVIE CHAPTER OR JUST CONTINUE WITH THE STORY THAT REALLY HAS NO PLOT YET :D revew review rviewwwwwwww noooooowwwwww**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I know I'm really late but it's partially not my fault. Most f my reviewers didn't tell me to either put the amuto fluff or continue with the story that has no point =_= aren't you guy lazy! THAT'S LAZIER THAN ME D: please next time I ask a question GIVE ME AN ANSWER!**

**FOR YOUNGER VEIWERS I warn you. This is nowhere near a lemon but if you don't like reading thing that include : -tiny preview: He replied and began to nibble on my ear working his way down my neck stopping at my collar bone. I gasped in reply to his action and a small moan escaped my lips as I heard ikuto groan a little.- THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER :C**

**Well based on my Reviews and PMs most of you wanted the amuto fluff and I can't blame you ;D so we are gonna start off from when Amu and Ikuto left to go see a movie and you get to know what happens there ARENT'CHA HAPPY? I AM! By the way this is going to be a rather SHOOOOOOORRRRRTTTTT chapter D:**

_~RECAAAAAAAAAAP~_

_Ikuto grabbed my arm and winked "That also gives US time alone together~" he purred_

_I giggled "Yeah yeah okay just don't go past rated pg 13 on me." I said_

"_No promises Amu~" I sighed as we exited the dorm._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_A movie I guess…." He replied._

_~EEEENNNNDDDD~_

We walked to Ikuto's corvette ( A/N: I LOVE CORVETTES!) and he opened the door for me.

"So gentlemanly (is that a word?) I'm quite surprised!" I said with a fake shocked expression.

"HEY! I'm not that bad" He pulled me into an embrace "Am I _Amu~_" He purred seductively into my ear sending shivers down my spine

A deep blush rose to my face "I-IKUTO! Not here! We're at the dorms in front of everyone!"

"Oh so we can do it when we're alone?" He asked

"N-NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!" I shrieked

"Awww but Amu~ come oooonnnnnnnn" He whined "We could choose a lame-ass movie that no-one wants to see with an empty theater and kiss a little" he pouted "Pleeeaaaaaaasssssseeeee" Ikuto begged with kitty-kat eyes

"Whyyyyyyy?" I whined backed

"Because we have full on alone time and I wanna make the best of iiiiiiiiiittttttttttt!"

"Fine…." I gave in.

"YES! HAHA"

So we climbed into his car and drove off. Ikuto pulled into the theater's parking lot and once again opened my door for me.

"Thanks." I said

"No prob."

We walked up to the ticket lady and we chose a 'Lame-Ass' movie and entered the theater. There really was no one there! So ikuto and I climbed to the very top. He chose a seat and pulled me onto his lap.

"Ikuto! I can sit in a seat next to you not ON you!" I yelped

"Yeah but if you sit next to me I can't do this~" He replied and began to nibble on my ear working his way down my neck stopping at my collar bone. I gasped in reply to his action and a small moan escaped my lips as I heard ikuto groan a little. My blushed burned brighter as my whole face was completely red. My eyes were closed as ikuto continued to suck and bite the sensitive spots he found while exploring my neck. He turned me around so I was facing him and he pressed his lips to mine. Slowly at first, then it became rough and passionate. He slipped his tongue in and we had an all out tongue war each side battling for domination. During said war his left arm snaked around my waist as his other found his way under my shirt

"Ikuto" I moaned "Stop. We can't! N-not yet." I breathed out. The movie had ended a couple minutes ago and he pouted.

"Fine. But…..oh fine." He gave in.

"Thanks ikuto. I'm not really quite ready….but I love you even if you are a super pervert."

He smirked. "You better! So amu~ What now?"

"We go back to Rima obviously."

-TIME SKIP CAUSE IM DAMN LAZY-

We reached our dorm and entered. Ikuto went to sit on the couch and I walked nervously over to the room where I kept Rima hoping she wouldn't kill me when she got out. To my surprise when opened the door she came out holding hangs with nagi and smiling! Rather cute couple if I must say so myself.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Fine. Great actually." Rima replied. "How 'bout you?" she asked with a small hint of a smirk.

A deep blush rose to my face as I stuttered "F-Fine….Nothing much R-really happened Ahahahahahaha…yeah."

Rima's smirk grew "WELL IM TIRED! GOODNIGHT!" I called and dashed out of the room hoping to get away from the subject. Luckily everyone else was too and we all soon retired to our rooms.

**Told ya it was short. Quite stupid too if I may say so myself. GAH I hate being my own worst critic. I feel like this chapter is shit (AND IT PROBABLY IS) But pleeeeaaaasssseeee review anyway? For my sake? PLEASE! REvIEW NOW! IM DESPRATE FOR REVIEWS! I NEED THEM LIKE A COP NEEDS DOUGNUTS! REVIEWWWWWWW**


End file.
